


Fifty Shades of Dreamscape

by CrimsonShades



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Admit it you missed him, Anal Sex, Did you miss him?, Dream Sex, Human!Bill, M/M, Mindfuck, Oral Sex, Rapist Bill is back, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShades/pseuds/CrimsonShades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geddit? Cause it's grey.<br/>Man, I'm cracking myself up.</p><p>Anyhoo, I took a trip to the deepest reaches of my mind and got you a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Dreamscape

"It's your choice, Pine Tree."  
Dipper growled and struggled, although he was hardly able to move. The tentacles that were wrapped around his body held him good and tight.  
Right in front of his face floated that glowing triangle, the one eye staring expectantly at the boy. There was a glint of amusement in it, much rather than anger, even though he demon was denied his will.  
He wanted that book.  
But Dipper wouldn't yield. He was determined not to hand it over. It held unimaginable secrets that he hadn't even discovered a fraction of and when there was something in there that the demon did not want him to see, it had to be important.  
After all, Bill couldn't be trusted.  
Now he extended one of his arms to impossible lengths to pleasantly curl it around the back of Dipper's neck. The boy immediately lowered his glance, but one of the tentacles was quick to push his chin up again, forcing him to face the hovering monster that continued conversationally.  
"That thing's gotta be real important to you if you're willing to sacrifice that much for it."  
The boy glared at the demon, trying to ignore the slick appendages, that were slowly slithering across his body that was shivering helplessly in their grasp.  
"I mean, come on. Are you sure you wanna do all this for a guy you don't even know?"  
One of the greyish things slid over Dipper's face and he frantically shook his head to get it off.  
"You're never gonna find him, anyway, so why bother?"  
"If we're never gonna find him, why do you want my Journal so much?" Dipper replied with a triumphant grin.  
The demon stared at him. It was kinda hard to make out what was currently going on in that insane mind of his, given his lack of facial features and hence, his lack of expressions. Instead of replying, he simply snapped his fingers and the tentacles tightened their grasp on the boy. He heard his bones crack while his air supply was cut off and his brain ran low on the much needed oxygen.  
"This... This is..." the boy coughed up.  
"What was that?" The demon held a cupped hand near one of his sides, imitating the movement of a human holding their hand behind their ear. "I can't hear you over the sound of you choking so loudly!"  
"It's just a dream, you can't kill me!"  
Suddenly, the demon's eye was right in front of his face. If Bill were to actually breathe, the boy would feel it on his skin. He gulped, which wasn't easy, with the tentacles wrapped tightly around his neck.  
Bill whispered, just two words, but the sheer tone send chilling panic down Dipper's spine.  
"Oh, really?"  
These menacing words, the only sound in the dull and grey emptiness of the Dreamscape barely echoed.  
Dipper's eyes widened and he stared into that one, big eye with the long eye lashes and the cat-like pupil, like a mouse in front of a snake.  
Trapped.  
Helpless.  
Scared.  
A flinch, and the demon had hovered back a few inches. Additionally, the tentacles loosened their grasp on his, giving Dipper some space to breathe.  
Bill extended his hand and examined his finger nails. "You think death is the worst I could do to you?"  
"Well, you can't, cause this is a dream and not real, so-"  
"You think", interrupted the demon, "there's not so many, so much worse things I could unleash on you?"  
Dipper gulped. One of the tentacles slid down his back.  
"On the other side, if you do give me the book, I could give you so many good things."  
"I don't think I want to know your def-"  
A tentacle roughly shoved itself inside Dipper's mouth. The boy gagged.  
"First of all, of course, I would let you sleep. Wouldn't that be nice? A night of continuous, restful sleep?" Bill's hand cupped the boy's cheek and slowly slid over it. The sensation sent involuntary shivers down the boy's spine and distracted him from the array of tentacles that had gathered near his waist.  
"Not constantly waking up, screaming, drenched in sweat and," a brief chuckle, "other bodily fluids?"  
Dipper blushed slightly. It was hardly his fault that these horrible nightmares the demon kept unleashing on him made him wet his bed. Hiding the stained sheets from his sister and Grunkle, who would surely make fun of him, was becoming quite a challenge.  
"And if that's not enough for you," the monster flourished his featureless black hand and an image appeared on his triangular body, "I could even give you sweet dreams for a change. I'm just that nice a guy."  
The faint pink hue on Dipper's cheeks brightened as he saw what the demon had in mind for him.  
Wendy and him, holding hands, the image switched, kissing, another switch, having sex even, he could hear her scream his name and couldn't bear it. He struggled and flailed, trying to get the tentacles off.  
Those things, that appeared to be growing out of the grey ground and had simply captured him without warning.  
"So, Pine Tree. What'll it be?" The images disappeared, as did the faint voices of this sweet fantasy, and the demon's eye rested expectantly on the boy.  
Dipper was breathing hard, his face still a bright red. The tentacle slid out of his mouth, leaving a thin line of saliva that the boy refused to look at.  
"I, I'm not going to give you the Journal. I don't care what you do to me. This is just a dream that I will wake up from. I'm not going to be fooled by you again, so you won't be able to enter the real world and harm me there. You might as well just give up, because you've lost."  
Silent rage.  
Dipper was pretty sure that was what was going on in that triangular head right now.  
It was even more frightening than the demon's actual rage, when he grew twenty times his normal size, turned red and summoned nightmares.  
Silent rage meant that something even nastier, even more horrible was going to hit him, only that he did not yet know when.  
The tentacles were giving it away. They were shaking, almost anticipating.  
And then, suddenly, the boy's pajama pants were sent flying and he let out a scream as one of the thick appendages snaked its way inside his ass. No warning. No heads up. Just pain.  
Tears filled his eyes and he stared at the demon, who evenly returned the stare.  
"Think about it." Bill eventually said, calmly.  
The tentacle kept pumping inside the boy and he could hardly breathe.  
"No..." He muttered. "No." He was pretty sure he was bleeding, that horrible thing using his blood as lubricant to go even faster, humiliate him even further.  
"Death is by far not the worst I can do to you."  
Dipper weakly shook his head, then suddenly arched his back and threw up. It was horrible. Just as the last remains of his dinner were dripping down his chin, another tentacle came and wrapped around his neck again. At least the asphyxiation muffled the hard thrusts of the tentacle inside him, that shook his helpless body like a ragdoll and the boy was getting drowsy.  
"And neither is pain. Brace yourself, kid."  
These were the last words that got through the foggy haze inside of Dipper's head, that was caused by the oxygen deprivation. He felt a few more thrusts, that were either getting gradually weaker, or it were his senses that were shutting down.  
He was surrounded by blackness, the sweet embrace of whatever lies beyond death in a dream.  
Then he woke up.  
Mabel was still asleep, thankfully, so he quickly glanced underneath the covers, only to find them dry for the first time in weeks.  
"Oh thank god." He mumbled to himself and got up to take a shower.  
He spent the rest of the day going through the Journal, under the worried eyes of his sister.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I've been having another nightmare. It's nothing, really." He lied. He was scared. Scared to death of falling asleep and facing that monster again. He did not want to be raped by tentacles! That was all kinds of sick!  
Just the thought of it made him whince.  
She sat next to him. "Want to talk about it?"  
"What's there to talk about? It's just Bill. He wants the Journal. But I'm not gonna give it to him."  
Mabel smiled. "Of course you're not. You're tough!"  
Dipper returned the smile.  
"But you should get some sleep soon."  
"What? Sleep? No! Mabel, if I sleep, he'll come!"  
"It's not healthy to stay up that late! We're still growing up! No wonder I'm taller than you!"  
"One milimeter." He growled.  
"I bet it's at least two by now. Anyway, I'm going to bed. Sleep well, bro-bro."  
Dipper scowled at her and did not move. He was not going to sleep.  
Not if he could help it.

Three days later, he was shakily pouring himself another cup of coffee, he had lost count of how many he had had until then. His eyes felt heavy and on fire, he could barely keep them open. Blinking was a pain, as he had to force himself to open his heavy lids again. His shirt was sticking to his chest, wet from his constant chewing on it.  
"You can't go on like this!" Mabel screamed. She was not only concerned, she was worried sick.  
"Yes, I can." He smiled. His face already hurt from doing as much as just that.  
She shook her head and handed him a glass of her ominous Mabel juice. He stared at it.  
"I'm not drinking that."  
"It's going to help you." She assured. "Not as much as sleep will, but if you insist on being crazy..."  
He narrowed one of his eyes, then shrugged his shoulders and chugged the glass. It was horrible. It tasted even more nightmare-ish than it looked.  
Dipper shuddered and drank some water from the tap, desperate to get the taste out of his mouth.  
Mabel shook her head as he threw up in the sink.  
"Sorry. It's just... That's... What is that even?"  
"I'm not going to name all of my secret ingredients here!" She had her arms folded and looked at him, almost angry, then sighed. "Dipper, please, just go to sleep. No matter what happens, those are still just dreams. They can't really hurt you."  
"Yeah, well... Pain's not the worst that can happen in a dream!" Dipper blurted out and walked away.  
Humiliation, for example, feels just as bad as in real life.  
Because he felt filthy and also, because that usually invigorated him, if only a little, Dipper took a shower. Felt the water trickle down his body, nice and warm... He could already feel himself relax. His head leaning against the wall, his mind slowly drifting away...  
No!  
Dipper slapped himself and snapped out of that cozy, pre-sleepy state. He could not allow himself to fall asleep, just, no!  
He slapped himself, just to make sure, and stumbled out of the bathroom. The tiles were wet and slippery and just as the message that he had lost balance reached his brain, his head hit the ground with a low thud! and everything went black.

"Well, well, well." That familiar voice slipped through the darkness and suddenly, the Dreamscape appeared, as if Bill had switched it on on his way in. "You lasted longer than I thought."  
Dipper groaned and rubbed his hurting head. "Am I going to die?"  
The large eye on the yellow triangle shifted.  
"If I die in reality, I'll die for good!" The boy screamed, panic coursing through his veins much rather than blood. "This is all your fault!"  
"Relax, kiddo, they've called you an ambulance. Your sister heard you kiss the ground."  
Dipper exhaled deeply.  
"But you're gonna be out for a while, so what say we continue where we left off?"  
The cackle that followed these words made the boy's breath catch in his throat.  
"In fact, I've taken the time to think of something even better."  
"What..."  
"Just wait and see!" The entire Dreamscape flickered briefly, as did the demon's body. It glowed brighter than usual as the triangle was distorted and crumpled. Now the light was fitfully flashing, getting brighter each time, soon reaching a point where just looking at it would hurt Dipper's eyes. Between the times when it threatened to rapture his retinas, he saw the triangle being torn apart. If it had been anyone other than Bill, Dipper would have been sure that he was being in pain. But the demon enjoyed pain.  
Dipper had to shield his eyes from the now blinding light and only dared lower his arm as the entire Dreamscape had calmed down.  
Only to gasp in shock at what he saw in front of him now.  
A tall, slender, blond man, wearing a yellow suit and a triangular eye patch, black top hat, black bow tie, that same cat-like eye and an amused smile on his lips had taken the demon's place.  
"Woo. That was quite a bit of work. But hey, Pine Tree, don't give me that look." He laughed.  
"Why-...?!"  
Suddenly, that man was on top of him, running his long, slender digits through the boy's brown hair. One of his knees was on Dipper's stomach, pinning him down.  
"Let's try a different approach."  
The boy swallowed harshly.  
The fingers moved over his face, touched his skin, slid over his lips, his neck, made him shiver.  
It took Dipper a moment to realize that there were no tentacles restraining him and he broke through whatever kind of hypnosis he was under, to swat the demon's hands away.  
"Whatever it is you're going to try, it's not going to work!"  
Bill looked annoyed, it was much easier to tell now, but quickly regained his composure and placed his hand on Dipper's forehead. The boy felt a jolt of electricity go through his body and found himself unable to move. "What...?"  
"Moving on." Without even bothering to explain the trick, Bill let his hands wander over Dipper's body, not even hesistant to slide them under his clothes. He pulled the boy's shirt up and examined the pale, hairless chest, slid a finger into the boy's mouth and used to saliva to draw a triangle on the pale skin.  
Dipper was blushing out of embarrassment and anger. This was all so weird and he was unable to do anything about it, with his body being as limp and lifeless as it was.  
Unfortunately though, he could feel every thing the demon did to him. His nerves were working, just his muscles were currently out of order. He shrieked as Bill traced his tongue from the triangle he had drawn over the boy's stomach, down to his waistline. He quickly pulled the pants off the boy, slid a thumb into his boxers and made the rubber band snap. Dipper gasped as the sharp pain. He then let out a helpless moan as the demon tweaked his nipple.  
His expression was unreadable. Was he enjoying himself? Enjoying to torment a twelve year old and see the boy fall apart under his hands? Was he disgusted? Or just experimenting?  
It bothered Dipper, because he had no idea how far the demon would actually go.  
"No!" He screamed as he realized he was going to find out. Bill almost tore his boxers off and quickly grabbed the boy's member.  
The demon grinned at Dipper. He was enjoying this. Definitely. He brought his face closer to the boys, slowly moving his hand up and down Dipper's cock, causing the boy to grimace and groan. "Tell me and I'll stop."  
"Forget it.... It's a dream... I'm not... Nngh!"  
The stimulation had caused him to stiffen under the demon's touch. Bill pushed his thumb down on the sensitive tip, causing the boy to wiggle and writhe. He moaned softly.  
"Where is it?"  
"No way! Uhhh...!"  
"Yeesh, kid, you're just begging me to do this the hard way."  
Dipper screamed as he felt as finger enter him. It wasn't as much as the tentacle, but it was an unfamiliar feeling nonetheless and not at all enjoyable.  
Another scream, an involuntary thrust of his hips, as another finger entered. Scissoring motions inside of him, that feeling of being stretched out, that made his gut twitch and boil, drawled another moan.  
"I'm not.... I won't..." Dipper whined, while the demon's other hand returned to sliding up and down on his twitching length.  
When Bill pulled it away, Dipper found himself almost missing the sensation.  
He yelped when the demon instead brought his mouth to his length and slid his tongue over it.  
It triggered another helpless moan that earned him a chuckle. The hot breath hitting his erection only made him feel even more aroused. He couldn't help it. Those were natural reactions to the kind of stimulation he was experiencing. At least that's what he kept telling himself.  
"Tell me."  
"No!"  
Again, the thumb on the tip, pressing against it. It was driving Dipper crazy.  
"Why are you making this so hard for yourself?"  
"I don't care what you do to me. I'm not going to tell you. Just... do your worst and get it over with." He glared at the demon, whose grin widened. It took Dipper a moment to realize why. His voice was hoarse and caked with lust. He wouldn't take himself seriously, either.  
"You're into this!"  
"N-no!"  
As he heard the sound of a zipper and felt himself be position again, he was filled with panic.  
"You totally are! Now, then."  
Another moan drawled from his throat as he felt a throbbing tip at his entrance. It pushed against him, but not quite inside.  
"Just... Just... get it over with."  
"Oh, but where's the fun in that?"  
Another push, another time that Dipper tensed up and took a deep breath, prepared for the pain that just wouldn't come. Another tease.  
The demon kept doing that for a while, laughing at the boy's reactions.  
Just as Dipper had absolutely stopped responding at all, as he was not going to fall for it again, Bill pushed in.  
The boy immediately arched his back and let out another scream.  
"So, how is it?"  
Dipper was unable to reply. He was grunting and whining and cringing. Somehow, this was worse than the tentacle. He wasn't even bleeding yet, but it was. It was much more humiliating.  
"Last chance to get off the hook, kid. Gimmie the book or your ass is ruined!"  
He was breathing heavily. Thinking hard. Tears in his eyes, pain in his system.  
Was it worth it? Was it really worth it? The author, the secrets...  
The pain. The humiliation. Sleep.  
A single tear ran down his cheek.  
"No."  
More followed.  
Soon, screams did, too, as the demon thrusted harshly inside the boy. Soon enough, he was bleeding. He felt it. It burned.  
His screams became breathless as Bill wrapped his fingers around his dick one more time and pumped up and down.  
Dipper couldn't, he tried to gasp and scream and cry and breath at the same time and ended up coughing and choking. Shaking. Sweating. Hurting. But there was pleasure, just under the surface and it was even less bearable than the pain, in its sheer sweetness. It felt good, far too good to be true.  
The boy bit down on his lip and shook his head, denying requests that hadn't been made.  
Bill smiled, unimpressed, actually enjoying himself, the bastard, and kept going. He was deep inside the boy by now, thrusting hard, making him squeal with every little movement of his massive erection.  
"I'm not... Not going to... Hah... No..." Dipper babbled to himself, as he had stopped choking on his own spit.  
"Whatever you say, Pine Tree." lilted the demon, who seemed to have forgotten what he had originally come here for.  
Just when Dipper's breath started hitching more than usual and the number of moans that slipped him increased, he seemed to remember. Because just as the boy was about to have a truly mindshattering orgasm, he could feel it, could just feel it, the demon stopped moving completely. He was sheathed completely inside the boy, up to the hilt, but refused to pull out or move or do anything at all!  
Dipper was so full of pressure, so much pleasure, it was compressing his internal organs.  
He wanted to finish, he really wanted to, needed to, it was getting less bearable by the second, but Bill didn't do anything.  
"Now, about that Journal."  
Dipper tried to grab his own dick, jack himself off, finish the old fashioned way, anything to get that orgasm, really, but couldn't lift his hands. Right. That paralysis thing.  
"Biiiill..." He whined.  
"Where is it?"  
Dipper shook his head. It was hard to concentrate with all this lust inside him. It needed a valve or else it was going to influence his thinking even more than it already was.  
"Bill... Bill, please."  
"Where?"  
"I-I-I won't, just, please..."  
"You want it, right? No." The demon snickered. "You need it. Such a pathetic little whore you are. Not wanting me to stop, but to keep going."  
"Bill..."  
"I can give you all the mindblowing orgasms you want, all that pleasure I offered you earlier, remember? In exchange for a book."  
More tears in his eyes blurring the dull and grey dreamscape around them. It wasn't fair. Just wasn't fair.  
He tried to concentrate on that hard, warm erection in his ass, but that didn't do enough to get him over the edge.  
But he couldn't wait much longer. He had passed the point of no return where the pressure would just recede after a while. Now, there was only one way out.  
"Okay." Dipper whispered. "Okay. Okay. Okay!" His voice got louder each time. It might have been due to the demon picking up the pace after hearing the first okay already. The thrust slammed into him and soon, the pressure was released in a scream and a gush of sticky, white fluid.  
Bill grunted as he finished. He hadn't shown many responses the boy would have expected, so Dipper wasn't sure what to think of this. For a second there, he wondered if the demon had actually enjoyed the sex or just used it as a tool to get his will.  
"It's in my vest when I go away and on the top shelf in our room when I don't." He drawled.  
He couldn't think any more.  
Bill, who had been drawing a triangle into the ejaculation Dipper had gotten on his naked stomach, looked up and grinned.  
"There. Now, was that so hard? You could've saved yourself so much trouble."  
Before Dipper could reply, the Dreamscape turned bright wide and disappeared. Seconds later, his eyes opened.  
He didn't recognize his surroundings and his head hurt.  
But what was around him reminded him of a hospital.  
"Am I...?"  
"You're awake!" Mabel screamed, as she threw herself at him. "You're okay, right? You were screaming. Another nightmare?"  
"Y-Yes. Um." Dipper touched his head and twitched slightly as he felt the pain. And the bandage. "What happened?"  
"You slipped in the bathroom. We called you an ambulance and got you here. The doctor says you're alright, you just needed some sleep, but I was worried, anyway! Because it would really suck if you had damaged your brain and I would have to be the smart one now."  
Dipper laughed softly and she laughed as well.  
He was just glad to have escaped this nightmare alive.  
When they got back to the Shack, however, he wasn't so sure if he had made the right decision.  
The Journal was gone. He looked all over the place, but he couldn't find it.  
Mabel watched him, petting Waddles.  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yes." He sighed, then turned to his sister. "On the bright side, I don't think I'll be having any more nightmares anytime soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Considering Bill is willing to sleep with a 12 year old for a book...  
> Doesn't that make him a slut?  
> And not just any slut.  
> Doesn't that make him, like, the biggest whore in history?


End file.
